fallingskiesfandomcom-20200222-history
Fighter 13
This fighter is a member of the 2nd Massachusetts Militia Regiment. Story |-| Season 2= "Worlds Apart" When Tom wakes up from his surgery, after accidentally being shot by Ben, this woman is talking to other fighters, and when Tom awakes and starts shaking the 2nd Mass residents hands, she walks up to Tom, to greet him. "Shall We Gather at the River" When the 2nd Mass travel back on the road to Charleston, they start crossing the fixed up bridge that was destroyed by a Beamer before. She is seen briefly walking around the bridge before crossing it. On the other side of the bridge, she watches as Tom is blown up on the bridge by Pope, and witnesses Tom later come out of the lake. "Compass" After Jimmy's death, she attends his funeral, listens to Weaver's eulogy and places a handful of dirt into the grave. Later she leaves the airport with the 2nd Mass. "Young Bloods" This fighter can be seen walking around the sleeping quarters during the night. "Love and Other Acts of Courage" After a explosion is heard in the distance, this fighter running around the camp. "Homecoming" At the new hospital camp, she attends a meeting with Weaver, Tom, Dai and a few other fighters. When Daniel Weaver collapses from the previous harness bite, she stands up and looks in shock. "Molon Labe" This fighter defends the hospital from the Espheni forces, and witnesses Boon being gunned down by a Mech. This fighter can be seen defending the corridor when they escort Karen in. Later, she leaves the hospital when they are forced to retreat. "The Price of Greatness" After the 2nd Mass is found by Jim Porter, they are brought into the underground Charleston. This fighter is present when they are forced to hand in their weapons, and argues about handing them in. Later that night she is forced along with the 2nd Mass to the Common Area to be detained. |-| Season 3= "On Thin Ice" This fighter is seen walking around the camp with another fighter. "Collateral Damage" This fighter is part of Daniel Weaver's team of fighters to fend of the mechs to give Tom Mason's team enough time to destroy the nuclear power plant. "Badlands" This fighter helps set up defenses in Charleston. She later attends the reveal of the Liberty Tree, and after an explosion is heard close to Charleston she runs to get in position to defend Charleston. "At All Costs" This fighter defends Charleston from Espheni forces. She is later seen walking around Charleston during the night. "Be Silent and Come Out" This fighter is present when the Mason family prepare to leave Charleston to search for Anne Glass. "Journey to Xilbalba" This fighter is seen talking to other fighters. Later she is soon moving materials. "Brazil" A few days later, when the Volm have finished their weapon to take down the grid and destroy the Boston tower, this fighter is part of Tom's team that rides in a cargo crate on a barge to the tower, she witnesses Kadar and Cochise fire the weapon, and take down the tower and cheers after it collapses. This fighter parties with the other 2nd Mass members. The next morning she is present when Weaver tells the 2nd Mass that the Volm want to ship them off to Brazil, and is told to pack their supplies as they are leaving before they have the chance to herd them off. Preparing to leave, the Volm interrupt their plan and force them to lay down their weapons, but the Volm leader is convinced by Tom that they need to stay and fight, they are given back their weapons and they travel on the road. |-| Season 4= "Ghost in the Machine" 22 days in, the 2nd Mass finally return to Charleston, and as soon as they arrive they are attacked by Airships and Mega Mechs. The Beamers start deploying Obelisks which emitted a laser fence. The Obelisks are placed around most of the 2nd Mass but this fighter survives and is placed in a ghetto camp with many other 2nd Mass fighters. "The Eye" This fighter was thrown out into the open to listen to the harnessed teen speak to them about their food situation and the 'Ghost'. "Exodus" This fighter is gathered by Hal Mason and Kaden, and brought into the ghetto's sewer to escape. This fighter successfully escapes the ghetto, with only one death occurring, Henry's. She can later be seen talking with the other survivors during the night. "Evolve or Die" After escaping the ghetto, she continues to follow Tom Mason and Daniel Weaver. She follows them to a fallout shelter that Cochise prepared for the survivors. That night, they leave the shelter. "Door Number Three" This fighter walks with Hal Mason and Dingaan to the outskirts of Chinatown, before they are greeted in by the rest of the 2nd Mass. Later, this fighter tries to storm the courtyard with most of the 2nd Mass fighters to kill Alexis, after Maggie tells everyone she is dangerous, however is stopped by the believers of Lexi, and Hal. "Saturday Night Massacre" After Lexi emerges from her cocoon, she walks through Chinatown, and this fighter along with most of the 2nd Mass fighters point their guns at her, however she uses her powers to stop everyone from moving, then puts down Lourdes Delgado. This fighter prepares for the battle with the Espheni, and during the battle when John Pope alerts everyone to get to safety as there is a gas leak, this fighter is one of the first to run to safety. She later hides in the fallout shelter with the remaining survivors. "A Thing With Feathers" The next day, this fighter leaves the fallout shelter and helps search for any survivors. Later that night, she sits in as the remaining survivors give a toast to the people who died in the battle. "Til Death Do Us Part" This fighter helps along with the 2nd Mass and Chinatown survivors clear rubble from the streets. Later, she attends the wedding of Anne Glass and Tom Mason. After Shaq interrupts them, she watches as he blows the whistle that causes the Beamer to unearth itself. "Drawing Straws" This fighter gets a bowl of food, and listens as Tom and the others argue about who is the best person to fly the Beamer. When Matt Mason suggests to draw straws, everyone agrees except for Tom, saying that the best man should fly the Beamer; however in the end the fighters who want to fly the beamer to the moon write there name on a piece of paper and place it in a hollowed out log. It is assumed this fighter put his name in, as near to all the fighters did. She watches as Tom pulls the two names out of the hat that will fly the beamer, and the next morning says her farewells to Tom; however the flight is delayed when Dingaan Botha yells out that something is coming, and this fighter follows Weaver through Chinatown, and witnesses several beamers being mysteriously destroyed, then watches as Lexi walks to Tom. "Space Oddity" This fighter watches as Lexi speaks to her father, when Tom tells everyone to take cover, she takes off to an unknown location. She watches Tom and Lexi leave on the beamer, and is later seen in Tom's dream, caused by Lexi. "Shoot the Moon" This fighter is first seen going on patrol along with Zack, Jon, Niko and a few other fighters. Later when the harnessing machine is dropped by a beamer, it is assumed that she fought of harnesses and survived, or found higher ground. The next morning when the farm is destroyed, she walks into the open and speaks with the survivors. |-| Season 5= "Find Your Warrior" This fighter listens's to Anne's speech about finishing the war, as they now have the upper hand. Along with the 2nd Mass, she helps build a barricade to defend Chinatown. After Tom Mason arrives back, she listens to his motivation speech about getting mad, to find your warrior, and that now is the time for overkill. "Hunger Pains" Like all the fighters, this fighter regularly took shifts on the barricades, as mass skitters continued to attack Chinatown. This fighter is present when Sara reveals the truck load of food. "Hatchlings" This fighter follows Daniel Weaver to the peak that overlooks the field, where all the skitters and black hornets are gathered. He watches as Dingaan uses his droid to kill the field of Espheni forces with a poison. "Pope Breaks Bad" This fighter moves supplies around Chinatown. She later witnesses the confrontation between John Pope and Tom Mason. "Non-Essential Personnel" This fighter leaves Chinatown for DC. She walks at the front of the convoy on foot. She fires at the man who begins to shoot explosives at the 2nd Mass. She helps load half of the 2nd Mass's ammunition in exchange for Weaver, and later unpacks it after Weaver convinces Marty to join the 2nd Mass. "Respite" This fighter arrives at the whiskey distillery with the 2nd Mass, and unloads the supplies as Daniel Weaver tells the 2nd Mass that they will be staying here for the next few days. "Everybody Has Their Reasons" This fighter arrives at the naval base with the 2nd Mass. The 2nd Mass get settled in, however the next day the 2nd Mass are all taken prisoner, as they have been identified with possibly being collaborators. "Stalag 14th Virginia" After the 2nd Mass hear of the Masons being captured, this fighter along with Joe Butterfield, Jon, Marty and a few other fighters walk up the the 14th soldiers and demand to see the Masons. Marty makes the case that they shouldn't be fighting each other, however are soon taken prisoner in a cell. This fighter watches at the front of the cage as the Masons are about to be gunned down on the firing line, however the soldiers do not shoot on their command. A truck soon storms into the base, and 2nd Mass reinforcements come out of the truck and releases the 2nd Mass fighters. She watches as Daniel Weaver stabs and kills Katie Marshall, who wasn't fully human and just an Espheni clone. "Reunion" When Matt Mason brings in Alexis Glass-Mason, who last presumed dead, this fighter points her rifle at Alexis. This fighter engages in the fight between John Pope's group and the 2nd Mass/14th Virginia. She is present when a large group of Black Hornet's begin to make their way to the naval base while packing for DC. "Reborn" This fighter defends the naval base from the Black Hornets. This fighter is present at the 2nd Mass's last campfire together. It is assumed that this fighter stayed behind to defend the naval base, as the Black Hornets are sure to attack again. After Tom kills the Queen, all Espheni forces are killed. Months after the war, she attends the ceremony at the Lincoln Memorial. This fighter is seen speaking with other 2nd Mass survivors. She listens to Tom's speech about the war. Appearances Gallery Nesta-2x01.PNG Nesta-Fighter.PNG Nesta1-S4.PNG SNM-Extras.PNG 2ndMassFIghters.PNG Jason3.PNG 2ndMass4.PNG 2ndMass3.PNG Fighters.PNG Nesta 5x10.PNG Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:2nd Mass Members Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Humans